Malon
Malon is a character from The Legend of Zelda series, she makes her debut on The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as one of the Shopkeepers in the game. Story The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Malon, Talon, and Ingo work at Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule Field. Link first meets her in Hyrule Castle Town, where she tells him that her father has gone missing while delivering Lon Lon Milk to Hyrule Castle. He is given the Weird Egg, which hatches into a Cucco. Link eventually finds Malon's father sleeping near Hyrule Castle. He wakes him up with the newborn Cucco. Fearing Malon's rage, Talon flees back to the ranch to apologize. Malon can later teach Link "Epona's Song" on the Ocarina. When he plays this, the usually shy horse Epona rushes to Link. Later, when Link returns after having been sealed inside the Temple of Time for seven years, he discovers that the ranch has been taken over by Ingo, and Malon is being forced to work at the ranch, lest Ingo punish the horses. Link eventually beats Ingo in a horse race, and he returns to "normal". Talon moves back to the ranch. After this, Link can participate in a horse race hurdle mini-game. The high score is held by Malon. If he breaks the record, he will be given a cow as a reward. Malon, as an adult, is later seen singing at Lon Lon Ranch during the celebration that occurs during the end credits. Interestingly, Malon is usually seen wearing a pendant identical to her father's. The pendant resembles Bowser, the main antagonist of Nintendo's Mario series. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Malon and Talon breed Cuccos north of Horon Village, near Eyeglass Lake. When Link first meets her, Talon has embarked on a hiking trip on Mt. Cucco, leaving Malon behind to tend to the Cuccos alone. She acknowledges that she has very little experience with the subject. Link can give her a Cuccodex, an encyclopedia of Cuccos, in exchange for an Egg, which she refers to as a popular "beauty aid" among young girls in Holodrum. This is part of the trading quest for the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Malon can be found in The Field, the first stage of Near the Fields, the game's fourth level. When she is returning to her father's ranch, the nearby Hyrulean Soldiers start firing old cannons, blocking Malon's way with fireballs. Link agrees to help her home and leads her back to the ranch. Talon, her father, then allows Link to use their horses as a reward for protecting his daughter. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Malon and Talon appear again in The Minish Cap. Here, Lon Lon Ranch is located east of Hyrule Town. At one point, Talon manages to lose the key to their house. Link eventually retrieves it for them, allowing Malon to sell Lon Lon Milk in Hyrule Town. Whenever Link approaches her in this game, she sings "Epona's Song". The Legend of Zelda Appearances The Legend of Paper Zelda Malon is one of the playable characters. Hyrule Warriors II: A Land at War She is one of the new characters introduced in this installement. Hyrule Warriors: Imprisoning War Malon is one of the characters from Page 1 Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Malon is one of the Shopkeepers of the game alongside Dr.Chizuru Urashima, Miyuki-Chan from Ordyne and Sylphie from Forgotten Worlds. Trivia *Two of her quotes in Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies are references to Morshu's YouTube Poop Meme quotes, these are "My Lon Lon Milk? You want it? It's yours my friend, as long as you have enough Rupies. Just kidding, i can accept any kind of money." and "Bye! Come back when you're a little...mmmmmm...richer!". See also *Cremia *Ilia *Marin *Romani Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans